


The sun will rise with my name on your lips

by mitaharukai



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: The first rays of sun slowly start coming out of its hiding place, catching Mio worshipping and caressing Ritsu's body, writing a new song over her skin.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu
Kudos: 35





	The sun will rise with my name on your lips

**The sun will rise with my name on your lips**   
  


The first rays of sun slowly start coming out of its hiding place, going through the window to timidly rest above Ritsu’s auburn hair and illuminate dimly the bedroom. Slowly the clarity of the reflections awake you, not letting you sleep any longer. You find yourself cuddled to Ritsu, with your arm surrounding her waist and your head buried in the crook of her neck, partly resting on her naked chest, using it as your own human pillow.

The first thing you see as you open your eyes completely and focus your vision, is Ritsu’s chest moving up and down peacefully with every breath she takes, making you blush as your eyes land on her naked breasts and get mesmerized by their rhythm and the memories of the previous night that comes flashing to your mind.

You close your eyes again and take a deep breath, inhaling slightly her scent as you listen the chirping of the birds in the background getting mixed with your girlfriend’s soft snoring. This is the melody you get to wake up with every day and come to adore, the one that brings a smile upon your face as soon as the day starts and invite you to snuggle more into her, hiding yourself into her warmth as if she was a blanket.

As the sun rise higher through your window and start to shine brighter, Ritsu begins to move restlessly in her sleep as if she was about to wake up, murmuring your name in between dreams while squeezing you tighter in her arms, making you smile happily but embarrassingly against her body. You nuzzle softly your nose against her neck, getting lost in her pineapple scent for a moment, then start placing light kisses along her jawline, not wanting to risk waking her up just yet.

Ritsu keeps calling your name in her dreams, smiling widely at whatever she’s dreaming of, which only brings a wider smile to your face and encourage you to keep admiring your girlfriend’s body, taking advantage of her body in her sleep. Soon you lose all notion of time, getting lost in the labyrinth of her body, staring and stroking it bashfully. In other words, worshipping it with all the love you save for her.

Her disheveled hair and bangs falls freely hiding her eyes, giving her a wild appearance and shortly your innocent kisses start to turn into more red-hot ones as you make you way down her body. Your mouth takes the curve of her jawline and quickly finds an opening towards her neck, attacking and sucking it as a pulsing vein exclaims to be paid attention at that angle. Content with the little mark slowly forming in her neck that claims Ritsu to be only yours, you leave behind a trail of kisses along her neck and continue to follow the new path that just opened in front of you, leaving a trace of lost kisses along her collarbone, descending upon the valley of her chest until they reach their ending in her stomach, skirting the hills that come in form of her breasts.

Hesitantly, your hand caresses her breasts amazed by their softness. They might be small according to Ritsu as she always complains about but they surely have the perfect size for your hands to squeeze and massage them, bursting out Ritsu’s moans.

Slowly, your hands and mouth start a battle to cover the more amount of skin possible, addicted to the taste of it, its smoothness, everything… and just like that, the battle comes to a stop on the paramo of her stomach, making you blush harder as you notice how well toned is, just like her arms and legs, from so much exercise and practices with her drums, always so rushed but in perfect synchrony with your bass, just like your hearts.

You decide to take a little rest there, resting your chin on it, tracing absently with your finger the little scar from a bike fall of when you two were kids as you gaze up at her, your eyes traveling in between the valley of her chest until reaching her sleepy face. The world could be ending right now and Ritsu still would sleep through it as if nothing would be happening and just the thought of it makes you giggle, even if you get mad at her every morning for not waking up on time, you can’t help but find it cute but of course there’s no way you’d admit it to her.

As your head lies completely down on her stomach, you get lost again in the silkiness of her skin, surprising you at how smooth and soft is, making you addicted to its touch, to write little melodies on each fold of her skin, learning it by heart, playing the correct chord to pull out light moans from her lips that leave you wonder how would this new song sound.

You smile at this and undone your way up to her lips, missing their taste, locking your lips with hers in a soft and sweet good morning kiss and pull apart slightly.

\- Mmmmh, didn’t tell you to stoooop – whines Ritsu, playfully and sleepily but with a smile on her face that makes you laugh.

\- Good morning sleepy head – you say softly while giggling at her childishness.

And you stay just there, resting on her, above her lips, staring dazzled at her. Her hair still wildly disheveled, her smile that seems wider, dazzling and contagious than ever before, emphasizing her ochre eyes that fascinate you so much and undress your soul with just a single glance.

You blush even more being conscious of her intense gaze over you and you debate between hiding yourself in the crook of her neck or runing away, better opting for the second option, trying to escape only to be grabbed by the waist due Ritsu’s speed, holding you tightly in her arms as she lies you down again against her chest.

\- Let’s stay like this a little longer Mio-chuaaan – she says in a childish way, squeezing you more against her body while peppering your shoulder and shoulder blade with kisses then nuzzles your neck with her nose.

As her naked body presses more against yours, fitting perfectly like a puzzle, you blush even harder but relax in her embrace and snuggle yourself more into her arms, closing your eyes as you sigh softly.

\- I love you Ritsu.

\- I love you too Mio.

And just like that, slowly, the sun keeps rising up and shinning bright, coming out of its hiding place and with your name being pronounced by Ritsu, protected in her arms, you find yourself drifting back to dreamland, followed close enough by your lover.


End file.
